Crazy Days
by mYsTiCaLNigHTsTaLKeR
Summary: A teen student aged 16, Ino Yamanaka, narrates her Crazy Days until she met someone who lead her to even crazier days.. read how she copes and reacts to every situation in her life, or maybe love life..! Freakiness muchh!Pls R&R! Thanks! [shikaXino]


This was only my second English fic.. Hope you'll like it.. And care for reviews?! You're so much than welcomed!! Pls. R&R!! Thanks!!

* * *

**January 14**

**:: 10:48 AM  
****Mood:** sleepy, bored  
**Listening to:** some random classmates chatting with their seatmates, chirping of the birds, the wind  
**Eating/Drinking:** saliva.. my own.. duh..

I was busy staring at the clouds through the broken window. Oh, it was very, very relaxing. And yeah, I was daydreaming. **UN**luckily, I wasn't aware that my history teacher had already called me for maybe three times. And she only caught my attention the fourth time she called my name, "Ino!"

I was silent for a moment, surprised, but then put a forced smile on my face. "I'm sorry, ma'am. What is it again?"

"Nevermind! You weren't listening again, miss!" I just smiled, sighed, and then took my seat. –It was like any other day.- I thought.

**:: 11:27 AM (Biology teacher was absent)  
****Mood:** super bored super sleepy  
**Watching:** classmates playing inside the classroom  
**Listening to: **friends chatting  
**Eating / drinking:** junk food (chips), Pepsi

Ok. So I don't have anything to do. And I'm so bored. My classmates, Sakura and Hinata, were with me that time. And all they have to talk about was fanfiction stories they had read on the net. And I, hearing the stories and knowing them all 'cause I'm reading fanfics too, took the time off to rest my head on the desk.

"INO!!!" someone was shouting my name, very loud and very clear. "Who the heck is that?! What?!" my anger easily rose after hearing my name at the verge of my sleep. "Oh, it's you again…" I sighed. It's Nara Shikamaru. He is my classmate who, unfortunately, enjoys teasing me everyday.

"Huh?" he's confused 'cause I didn't fought him back this time. I was back resting my head on the desk, and was slowly falling back to sleep again.

He approached Sakura and Hinata (I'm the only one he teases, and Lula, my girl classmate who has a very long chin.) "Why isn't Ino fighting back?" he asked.

"Maybe she's not in the mood." Hinata answered simply.

"Does she have problems?" Shika asked, looking concerned.

Sakura and Hinata, seeing the concerned look on Shika's face, smile. Then Sakura answered, "Don't worry. She doesn't have problems. She's just too sleepy."

"Oh.. I see.." he replied in relief. Seconds later, Shika grinned. And this is, really, too bad.

He walked towards me and slammed loudly the desk where I was sleeping. BLAG! BLAG! BLAG! I woke up. And to tighten things up, I woke up very, very bad. And no one would ever want Ino to be mad.

I stood up, my face getting red. I punched him in the stomach so hard. He crouched in pain, holding his stomach. I smirked then took a seat and went back to sleep. But as I was about to fell back to sleep, our next period teacher came.

Ughh… Darn!!!

**January 16**

**:: 4:38 AM  
****Mood:** sleepy (too much sleep, huh?!)  
**Watching:** back of my eyelids  
**Listening to:** the sound of the electric fan

I was still sleepy but I need to go to school. So I'm sitting here with my eyes close. I'm waiting for the water to heat up for my bath.

**:: 5:49 AM  
****Mood:** surprised, tense, nervous  
**Watching:** too busy to watch  
**Eating / drinking: **breakfast, creamed coffee

Waaah!! I fell asleep!! And now I have to hurry up to get ready for school. I HATE THIS DAY!! Wait, I'll write to you later. I have to get ready first. Fast.

**:: 7:08 AM**

**Mood:** annoyed, angry, bad trip  
**Watching:** the floor  
**Listening to:** the annoying old guidance counselor

So I was late. But it was for about eight minutes! It wasn't so much! It's not my fault for getting stuck in a heavy traffic! Was it my fault?! Was it?!

OKAY! So it was my fault for sleeping again after I had just woken up. But I was really feeling very sleepy!

And now this not-so-good guidance counselor was having her "rituals" with me, telling me not to be late again. And she had repeated it five dozen times!

I had learned my lesson. Next time, I'll only be late for seven minutes. Holy sh!t.

**:: 8:17 AM  
****Mood:** super annoyed  
**Watching:** Oh, you mean glaring?! Glaring at Shika.  
**Listening:** insults from Shika, dammit.

"Ino's late… Ino's late… Ino's late…" he keeps mumbling while we were answering the exercises given to us. Bad luck for me; he's my seatmate, of all chances.

I kept on answering the seatwork, ignoring him. But he just wouldn't stop! "Hahaha!!! Ino's late… Ino's late…", keeping his voice down. He was answering the seatwork that's why the teacher didn't notice him making fun of me.

I glared at him, making an eye-to-eye contact: my deadly-evil-piercing-oh-so-beautiful eyes versus his dull-but-cute-smiling-chinese-eyes. (I like his eyes 'cause it's cute. I don't know if he has some Chinese blood running through his veins, as if I care! And ahem! To clear things out, liking his eyes doesn't mean that I like him!)

He's smiling sarcastically, which made even more annoyed. "Uhmmm… Oh, Ino…" he suddenly said.

"What?!" I asked angrily, but with my voice down.

"Ughh.."

"What is it?!"

"Well…"

"What?"

"Uhmm.."

"Stop mumbling there, tell me." I told him, now feeling curious of what he wanted to say.

"You're late." He plainly said.

"Grrrr!!!" I was so furious.

"Got ya!! Hahaha!" he smirked.

"Darn…" I whispered.

"Ino's late! Ino's late! Ino's late!"

"…"

"I…"

"…"

"…no's…"

"…"

"Late!"

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" I shouted furiously, catching the attention of the whole class, including the teacher.

* * *

Lula there is just some random character i made up.. 

Sorry if there are spelling errors or grammatical errors.. I'll try to improve more..

Reviews are so much welcome. Constructive criticisms are much more welcome. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
